sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Tesla Boom: An AU Roleplay
Basically, a spin-off roleplay of Town of Percy and Gem High by Oneheart. This is entirely based off of video game and TV series, Sonic Boom. All characters that will appear in this roleplay will be greatly modified, as far as appearances and clothing goes. If you dont know what your character would look like, I will try to do it for you, but I cant say that I'm better than Sigma, or better than anyone, really. ' 'Characters The main characters are restricted to 5 reserved spots. Others will be cameos. Ask to join. Those who join without asking will be denied. 'Main characters' 1 - Tesla The Hedgehog, electrokinetic and leader of the team (Alphonse Uprising) 2 - Baine The Hedgehog, she is still usefu.l (Y-Tiger) 3 - Hazel The Moon, no one is more fabulus than her. (Oneheart) ''' '''4 - Upsilon The Mink, he's good now... or "neutral". (SA3) 5 - Joshua The Mink, he is BAD! (Y-Tiger) ' 'Cameos 6 - Reens The Hedgehog, she has a robot arm! (Herself) 7''' '''8 9''' '''10 'Roleplay Area!' Our world was lost to a great evil. Most of the population of the world was enslaved to do their bidding. Hope was lost, until we began an uprising. Me and 3 of my friends we do whatever it takes to bring freedom back, and NO, we're not the Freedom Fighters! CITY RUINS, 300 PM We were lost in this jungle. Everywhere we go, I see more and more ancienct ruins (He dosent know that this used to be a city 200,000 years ago.). We travelled through rain, storm, heat, and cold to find our way home, but so far, no luck. Eventually, we ran into Egg Border Pawns (a modified version of the Eggman Pawn from Sonic Heroes), and I knew that we were in trouble. Tesla charges his hands, and leers at the pawns. "Something tells me they dont want a hug." The female hedgehog off to Tesla's left, growls at his comment. "Of course not, if they wanted a hug they be running at us now." Baine Unsil pop her knuckles as her gloves glow. "Let's starts bashing in their robot faces to end it." Hazel doesn't say a word, but simply brings out her swords. Tesla punched a robot hard enough that one of it's arms flew off. Tesla used the arms to strike another pawn. Baine jumps over Tesla, slaming a punch through a different pawn's whole body before increasing her voice volcume and doing a sonic screech, blowing some of the pawns away. Hazel with her swords slashed and sliced through pawn's, occasionally using ice to freeze their cores, causing them to shut down. (So she kicked butt :3) "Okay. I think that's all of them." Tesla said. Then a pawn comes running at him from the behind. Before it tries to knock him out, without looking behind, Tesla seemingly destroyes it with electricity. "Come at me, bro...bot." Tesla said, looking at the robot's carcas. Baine grunted in annoyances at Tesla trying to show off as she put a hand on her hip. "Let's hurry, we got to find a place or something. I'm getting hungry over here." She snapped a little, rolling her eyes. "Yes. Let's keep going." Tesla said. "Oh wait." He said. He kicks a tree and a coconut lands on his open hand. "Lunch, anyone?" Baine groan. "Very funny. I am going to check the area of a high point while you, Hazel and Upilson find a place for us to rest. Then tell us what we're going to do." She was ordering Tesla around a bit to push his button kind a to bug him really. Hazel began to search. She found a small cave. With a few peices of wood she made a torch, and went in. The cave wasn't all that big, only going about a few feet in. Hazel went to the mouth of the cave, and looke dup to some rocks that led to the top of the cave. They looked like stairs up, so she climbed at the top. She looked above the trees and mountains. There didn't looke like a way out. She came back down to go tell Baine what she had found. Tesla found some sort of a pond, with a waterfall beside it. There is also an "H" and a "Y" which is part of the Hollywood sign (dafuq?) covered in vines and moss. "A great place to invite Hazel." Tesla said. Baine sighed when she was on the tallest tree nearby, she jump off and landed. She had fruits in her hands. "Area is clear and I found fruits to go with the conut. I guess I will be doing the cooking." She sees Hazel. "Hm?" "I found a form of shelter not too far by. It can cover us from rain and is quite roomy." Hazel said. Baine grin a bit. "Alright, tell Tesla that, he will need to know." Hazel smiled. "Okay, I will tell him right away." Hazel said, going over to find Tesla. Meanwhile Upsilon was at the top of a tall jungle tree, squinting his eyes and looking through his binocular goggles at a point far off. He glanced over his goggles and lifted his eyebrows (or eye ridges or WHATEVER) in a curious manner. "Is that snow..?" he murmured to himself quietly, still staring at the point. His ears suddenly twitched and he looked down at Hazel, who had already seemed to have found some shelter. Shaking his head and moving his goggles back behind his hair (fur?), he began his descent down the tree. Baine sighed, going around and picking dry branches and twigs that had fallen off before noticing Upsilon having come down. "Sooo, what were you looking at, huh?" She said as she narrowed her eyes a bit while carrying, what appear to be, very heavy dry logs, branches and small dry twigs. Hazel sighed, not able to find Tesla. She came back to where Upsilon and Baine were. Tesla walks back to the group. On his way back, a surveilance camera in disquise was spying on Tesla without notice. The camera disappears in the ground. Tesla sees Hazel, and smiles. "Hey, Hazel." Hazel smiles brightly to Tesla. "I've been looking for you! I found some shelter." "Awesome, and I found a very beautiful spot for the two of us." Tesla said. Hazel blushed,"I can't wait to see it, how about later on tonight? We should have plenty of time after setting everything up." "Yeah, sure." Tesla said. Upsilon looked over and saw Baine's annoyed expression, to which he replied with a sly grin. "Ah, nothing important..." he said, smirking. He then noticed the large bundle of twigs and logs she was carrying. "Need help with those?" Baine reply with a smartalex comment. "No help at all, but if you really want you can help me find more for the camp fire." She turn around, her long ponytail follows as she walks and touching some of the trees nearby. Upsilon watched as she walked away to find more wood before picking up his pace and following her soon after. "Well, she's in a good mood today..." he muttered in a quiet tone under his breath sarcastically. He then began looking around the jungle floor for more firewood to bring back. The sound of the logs, branches and twigs falling could be heard. Baine had kneel down as if shocked. "what the!?" She had found something that was as tall as the trees in the jungle statue most likely. She was shocked as she was pulling back some vines to see what it was. "!?" Upsilon looked up at the moment and gasped. "Neat!" he exclaimed. He quickly ran up to the monument for a closer look. After taking a few steps, small shards of broken glass would crunch under his shoes. Upsilon moved a couple of vines back to see that the monument looked a lot like an old building. "Hmm..." Baine looks to Upsilon. "You know, I wouldn't say this. But, wanna go explore it?" she asked, glancing to the logs, branches and twigs. "I might wanna get them out of the open if I want them dry, huh..." Hazel went aswell. "What is it?" Hazel asked, looking to the monument. Baine looks back. "Yo, found this thing, don't know what it is." "Oh, okay. Is it even enterable? We might find some cool things inside, we should check it out if an entrance is found." Hazel said. "Something tells me that it's...." Tesla said, hesitating. ".....an ancient artifact." Tesla said. "Arsesys may be able to tell what this is. Arsesys, launch GPS." He says to his minature handheld computer that looks a lot like the Game Boy Color. It shows on the screen a text. "New... york?" Tesla said. "Arsesys, when was New York erected?" Tesla said. It begins to short out, and turns off. "Integer overflow... This must've been made thousands of years ago..." "It's amazing it's been preserved for this long without eroding that much," Upsilon said incredulously. He walked around to a different side of the artifact. On this side there was a large gaping hole that looked to have been withered away by natural causes. "Hm... this could be a way in!" he called to his other team members. Baine when over to Upsilon. "Heh, amazing, found an opening already!" "Let's go!" Hazel said excitedly. "Maybe some structures of this building are still intact." Tesla said, going inside. EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, 3:40 PM The inside of the ESB was very dusty, and filled with grass, dirt and destroyed structures. "Guys... look. I see some writing on the walls here." Tesla said. The writing says: Now it's been 10,000 years, Mobius has cried a billion tears, For what he never knew. Now man's reign is through. But through eternal night, the twinkling of starlight. So very far away, maybe it's only yesterday. ~ April 10th, 13064 AD Baine put a hand on her hip. "Wonder what the heck that means." Upsilon leaned forward and carefully inspected the writing. He thought for a long while, tapping his fingers against his legs as he pondered to himself. "..." Hazel looked at the writing. "Is it English?" she said. Baine nods. "Looks to be it, yea." "I wonder who wrote it." Hazel said, looking for a signature or name. Baine glances around, before she started to walk further as she got bored with what the group was doing. "Something tells me AGAIN that we must be in the future... or present time." Tesla said, scared. "Now man's reign is through..." Upsilon recited, still staring at the writing. "But who... or what, put an end to it?" He then put his head up and noticed Baine walking further away. He then followed after her. Baine walks even more further from the group without knowing that Upsilon was following her. She was glancing around. "Mm... Such a strange building..." She mutter to herself, sighing a bit. "..." Hazel stood behind, looking to the writing once more. She remembered the time she went to Earth for Megami's medical treatment only 9 years ago. She walked away with Baine and Upsilon. "We may find out sooner or later." Tesla walks away the others. But... 'mans reign is through'? Tesla thought. Does that mean that... we're the last 4 on Mobius? Baine glance to Tesla, Upsilon and Hazel. "yo, Tesla. Maybe we should break into pairs. I figure it be better to cover grounds quicker. But, that is up to you." She blinks her eyes. "Yes, but I have a feeling that this building is not completely intact, so we should be cautious, and prepare for anything suspicious." Tesla said. "Okay then, who's going with who?" Hazel asked (in other words, sh'e just asking who is going with who to go explore ;D just in case you got confused). "Hazel, you should be with me." Tesla said, blushing sort of. "Upsilon and Baine are together." Baine nods. "I agree, Tesla." 'Media Gallery' ' Sonic boom tesla.png UPSILON THE SWIMMER MINK copy.jpg|Sonic Boom Upsilon HEYMAYN,IMMAPEEP.jpg Color version of Sonic Boom Baine.png|Baine Unsil ' Category:Private Roleplay